Folded paperboard containers or cartons have long been favored in the fast food industry as an inexpensive and environmentally desirable manner of packaging fast food for the temporary storage of food products as when purchased as a carry-out item.
Inasmuch as such cartons are normally intended for one-time use, and disposed of after the contents have been consumed, and as millions of such cartons are used and disposed of, there is a continuing effort to reduce the material required, simplify manufacture, reduce the manipulative steps to prepare such cartons for use, enhance the strength of the carton, provide a secure lock assembly which requires minimal manipulation, etc.